


Угасшие улыбки

by WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2019 (R_Evolution)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202019
Summary: Циклоп находит старую фотографию и узнаёт много нового





	Угасшие улыбки

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку [Т17-47. Скотт, найти фотографии 1962 года в вещах брата. Пытаться узнать, кто изображен на них кроме брата, не поверить в улыбчивого Магнито.](https://xmfcfest.diary.ru/p198087088.htm)

Люди на старой фотографии были ещё молоды. Они стояли в ряд под террасой особняка Ксавьера, одетые в яркую жёлто-синюю униформу, явно прототип нынешних костюмов Людей Икс, — двое мужчин лет тридцати, трое парней десятком лет моложе и девушка. Они улыбались — чему? Тёплой и солнечной золотой осени — листья плюща, обвивавшего террасу, уже побагровели, — или какому-то радостному событию, или весёлой шутке, или просто своей молодой силе?

Дядя Алекс стоял крайним слева. Он улыбался как всегда неумело и чуть кривовато, обхватив за шею ярко-рыжего (Скотт мог различить эту рыжину даже через красный кварц очков) парня. Скотт никогда не видел, чтобы дядя кого-то обнимал: даже с ним, тогда ещё мальчишкой, он аккуратно здоровался за руку. Скотту тогда только льстило, что с ним здороваются как со взрослым, а о причинах, по которым дядя избегал физического контакта, он догадался гораздо позже — когда было уже поздно.

Рыжий (и, кажется, веснушчатый — разобрать не позволяли потёртость снимка и красные очки) парень, в отличие от дяди Алекса, улыбаться умел — что называется, до ушей. Наверное, он был бойким, весёлым и открытым человеком, любителем шуток и розыгрышей — неужели он дружил с малообщительным, серьёзным, вечно хмурым дядей?

Третий парень, высоченный, худой, сутулый, в немодных роговых очках, улыбавшийся застенчиво, как подобает отличнику-зануде, показался Скотту слегка знакомым. Циклоп порылся в памяти, но никого подходящего роста не нашёл. Возможно, парень был просто похож на кого-то.

Как и высокий плечистый мужчина, чьи черты были Скотту ещё более знакомы, он бы даже поклялся, что точно знает этого человека — но такой акулий оскал забыть было невозможно. На этом жёстком волевом лице с квадратным лбом и твёрдым подбородком, так и просившимся на вербовочный плакат, вообще трудно было вообразить улыбку, однако она была настоящая — светлые глаза, которые так легко было представить в суровом прищуре-прицеле, тоже улыбались, так что от их чуть опущенных уголков расходились к вискам ниточки морщинок.

«Акулья улыбка» и профессор, ещё с пышной шапкой тёмных, слегка вьющихся волос и чуть полноватый — Скотт узнал бы его уже по одной доброй, немного лукавой улыбке — стояли совсем близко, заговорщически соприкасаясь локтями и чуть склонив головы друг к другу. Циклоп всматривался в снимок, пока не защипало в глазах, но все усилия ни к чему не привели. Этот человек явно был хорошим знакомым Ксавьера, но такой улыбки во все тридцать два зуба Скотт никогда ни у кого не видел.

Что-то отдалённо знакомое было и в круглом личике девушки с длинными светлыми волосами, которую держал за руку профессор. Ямочки, возникшие от улыбки на пухлых щеках, придавали ей немного детский вид. Она была подругой профессора? Хотя жест, которым Ксавьер сжимал ладонь блондинки, показался Скотту скорее родительски нежным, в нём не было страсти.

Циклоп ещё раз пробежал взглядом по людям на фотографии. Даты не было, и о времени, когда её сделали, оставалось только догадываться — судя по возрасту дяди и профессора, примерно в начале шестидесятых. Быть может, она даже приходилась на лакуну в фотоальбоме Ксавьера между концом апреля 1962-го и началом сентября 1973-го, между снимком, на котором профессор, стоя на столе с ногами, пил из длинногорлой колбы, и снимком, на котором Скотт, Джин и Ороро сидели перед креслом уже безволосого профессора, за которым возвышался волосатый и синий Хэнк МакКой. Об этих тринадцати годах профессор не рассказывал никогда.

Кто были эти люди?

Чарлз Ксавьер называл Циклопа, Джин и Грозу своими первыми учениками, но ведь до них были ещё мутанты — «мой первый класс», как сказал он однажды. В их число входил и дядя Алекс, но профессор почти ничего не рассказывал об этом «первом классе», хотя об Алексе Саммерсе говорил охотно — от Ксавьера Скотт узнал о дяде больше, чем из скупых обмолвок родных и от него самого за единственную короткую встречу и немногочисленные письма.

***

Алекс Саммерс считался в семье паршивой овцой. Так сказали бабушка с дедушкой, когда, будучи у них в гостях, Скотт увидел в альбоме дядино фото — прежде он и не знал, что у отца есть младший брат. Больше они ничего не сказали, а когда Скотт начал донимать их расспросами, отец отрубил: «Слышал, что говорят старшие? Тебе незачем этого знать!» Майор Кристофер Саммерс обладал стальной волей и гранитным характером, спорить с ним нечего было и думать, но любопытство Скотта разгорелось только пуще. Некоторое время спустя он услышал, что дядя Алекс попал в тюрьму — за то, что изувечил сослуживца в драке, сказал отец. Никаких подробностей он опять не пожелал сообщить, и Скотт почти поверил, что дядя — самый обыкновенный преступник, оттого в семье его и стыдятся.

В тюрьме дядя пробыл недолго: через несколько месяцев неожиданно написал, что нашёл хорошую работу, и спрашивал, не нужна ли помощь, и даже предлагал деньги на образование Скотта. Отец явно хотел порвать письмо, но мать месяц назад попала в аварию и сломала ногу в трёх местах; первая операция оказалась неудачной, а другую страховка не покрывала. Пришлось спрятать гордость подальше и просить помощи у паршивой овцы. Оставив Скотта у дедушки с бабушкой, родители уехали в Нью-Йорк, где жил дядин работодатель. Сыну они сказали только, что дядя устроился помощником к парализованному миллиардеру-филантропу (он и вытащил дядю из тюрьмы), который согласился безвозмездно помочь в лечении матери. Оно оказалось успешным, и теперь отказывать дяде от дома было неудобно; отец даже повздорил с дедушкой и бабушкой, ничуть не изменившими отношения к младшему сыну. Так что на следующий год Скотт, наконец, познакомился с дядей лично.

Алекс Саммерс был поздним ребёнком, на восемнадцать лет моложе брата: ему было всего двадцать лет, и Скотту было даже неловко называть этого парня дядей. Он, конечно, расспросил о той драке, но дядя оказался таким же немногословным, как отец:

— Была у нас во взводе пара засранцев, которым нравилось мучить тех, кто слабее. Ну и я однажды вмешался, и одному наподдал слишком сильно.

— Но ты же заступался! И их было двое, а ты один! Почему ты не сказал? Или тебе не поверили?

— Это долгая история, — развёл руками дядя Алекс, и больше ничего Скотт от него не добился.

А реакция отца Скотта больно удивила и рассердила.

— Почему вы и дедушка с бабушкой говорили, что дядя — паршивая овца? Он защищал слабого, ты сам говорил, что так правильно. И маму он помог вылечить!

— Ты ещё мал и многого не понимаешь, — отрезал отец.

Скотт не мог взять в толк, чего тут не понять, и впервые по-настоящему обиделся на отца. Пошатнувшийся родительский авторитет и жалость к дяде и стали причиной того, что Скотт принял его приглашение прогулять школу, чего ему, воспитанному в строгости, раньше и в кошмарном сне бы не привиделось. Но сейчас он, впервые осознавший несправедливость мира, горел желанием отплатить миру той же монетой — в первую очередь, в лице родителей, оказавшихся носителями этой несправедливости. Зачем быть хорошим, думал он, если даже родня потом будет стыдиться тебя и звать паршивой овцой?

Вот так вместо школы (дядя позвонил туда и сказал, что Скотт болен, а родителям пообещал отвозить Скотта в школу и забирать после уроков) они отправились в кино, которое отец считал баловством и позволял ходить только по праздникам. На другой день — в зоопарк, который для отца был только наглядным пособием для изучения зоологии, так что с дядей там оказалось куда веселей. Веселей с ним было и в тире, а в перерыве они ходили в кондитерскую и покупали кучу сладостей, тоже запретных, кроме дней рождения Скотта. На третий день их афера раскрылась. Отец сурово отчитал Скотта и запретил до самых каникул (когда ему предстояло отправиться в летний лагерь вместо того, чтобы провести отпуск с родителями) гулять с друзьями. Досталось и дяде, который в ответ на упрёки в легкомыслии, безответственности и порче подрастающего поколения буркнул:

— Пускай ребёнок побудет ребёнком. А то у тебя не дом, а казарма.

Отец, конечно, ответил, что это называется порядок и дисциплина, а затем мать велела Скотту идти в свою комнату, чтобы не подслушивал взрослые разговоры.

На следующий день дядя показывал во дворе Скотту приёмы израильской борьбы крав-мага, а на любопытные расспросы племянника, откуда он их знает, зло сказал:

— Был один… говнюк.

На скулах его отчётливо проступили желваки.

— Тоже в армии?

— Нет, — неохотно ответил дядя и хотел перевести разговор: — Давай ещё такое покажу.

— В тюрьме? — не унимался Скотт.

— И не в тюрьме, — и тут дядя окончательно разозлился: — Не лезь не в своё дело!

Скотт молча повернулся и пошёл в дом.

— Извини, — догнал его дядя, — я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто я… не могу об этом говорить.

Через два дня дядя уехал — работа на того миллиардера-филантропа отнимала много времени, — но обещал на будущий год навестить их снова. А перед отъездом у него с отцом неожиданно случился жуткий скандал.

Скотт впервые слышал, чтобы отец кричал: властный командирский тон майора Саммерса и так действовал на всех безотказно. Но сейчас он именно что орал, даже в комнату Скотта долетали обрывки фраз. Орал и сдержанный дядя, сначала что-то про передающиеся по мужской линии гены, и Скотт подумал, что они опять повздорили из-за «паршивой овцы». Но потом он чётко расслышал:

— Хватит совать голову в песок! Лучше сразу выяснить и быть ко всему готовым!

— Мой сын — нормальный!!! — рявкнул отец на весь дом. — Не смей больше заикаться об этом!

Дальше Скотт толком не расслышал: дядя говорил, что лучше узнать наверняка, а отец — что всё это чушь собачья. Напоследок Кристофер Саммерс сказал:

— Я тебе очень благодарен за Кэти, но если ещё раз заговоришь о сыне — ноги твоей в моём доме больше не будет!

Расспрашивать отца, особенно после истории с прогулами, Скотт, конечно, не отважился, но к дяде, улучив минутку, подошёл.

— Твой папа запретил говорить об этом, — вздохнул дядя Алекс. — Но вот, возьми, — он протянул Скотту визитку. — Он очень помог и мне, и твоей маме, и тебе поможет, если что-то случится …что-нибудь необычное.

Скотт взглянул на карточку: «Школа профессора Ксавьера для одарённой молодёжи». Дядин работодатель. У него и школа есть? Ну да, он ведь занимается благотворительностью.

— А что необычное может случиться?

— Может быть, и ничего. Но если случится, ты сразу поймёшь.

…Это случилось летом семьдесят второго. Скотт, наконец, понял всё, но было поздно. Уже не было в живых ни родителей, ни дяди, погибшего в шестьдесят девятом. Дедушке с бабушкой не нужен был внук-мутант, как не был нужен мутант-сын. Родители матери умерли ещё до его рождения. Визитка Ксавьера, конечно, давно потерялась в многочисленных переездах. Адрес и подавно не запомнился: где-то в Вестчестере, и только. В Нью-Йорке благодетель жил на Парк-авеню, но номера дома Скотт тоже не знал. Он остался один во всём мире, наедине со своим даром, которым не мог управлять — да вообще понятия не имел, что с ним делать.

Впрочем, кое-кому Скотт всё-таки оказался нужен…

— Значит, ты сын Кристофера Саммерса. Я знал его: отличный офицер и настоящий патриот, — прищёлкнул языком полковник Страйкер, с холодным любопытством учёного разглядывая привязанного к столу Скотта. — Уверен, он был бы не против, чтобы его сын послужил стране хотя бы таким образом.

Но позже, в отчаянии мечась по клетке, Скотт вспомнил адрес школы: белый прямоугольник карточки отчётливо всплыл в чёрно-багровом сумраке под повязкой. 1407, Греймалкин-лейн. И продиктовал его Кайле, когда та в очередной раз пришла навестить сестру, сидевшую в соседней клетке…

***

Усилием воли Скотт вернулся в настоящее. Раз в пятый, наверное, перетряхнул книгу, но больше там ничего не было.

На память от дяди Алекса остались несколько писем из Вьетнама, куда он ушёл добровольцем, не сдержав обещания повидать племянника снова. Скотт очень гордился ими: ещё бы, никто доселе не писал ему лично, как взрослому. Некоторое время письма героя служили предметом зависти всех ребят в классе, пока отношение общества к войне не переменилось. Тут-то Скотту и пригодились дядины приёмы борьбы, чем он никогда не упускал возможности похвастаться в ответных письмах.

Ещё осталась забытая дядей книга — бульварный детектив в бумажной обложке, скоротать время в дороге. Скотт такое не читал, но выбросить память о дяде не поднялась рука. Джин тоже не читала, только смахивала пыль с полки, когда убирала комнату. Так книга и простояла много лет, пока Скотт и Джин не затеяли ремонт. Скотт полез снимать книги с полки, нечаянно уронил дядину памятку на пол, и оттуда вывалилась фотография.

Он снова пробежал глазами по улыбающимся лицам. Дядя Алекс смотрел чуть исподлобья, наклонив голову вперёд, будто собирался бодаться — Скотт хорошо помнил эту его позу. А вот улыбка всё же была немного другая, не та, что он помнил, — более открытая и непосредственная, и сам дядя казался моложе своих лет, почти подростком — а когда приехал к ним, выглядел уже, наоборот, старше. Скотт вычислил: профессор вытащил дядю из тюрьмы летом шестьдесят второго, а то письмо, где говорилось о работе на парализованного миллиардера, пришло в январе шестьдесят третьего; на фото профессор был на ногах, значит, оно было сделано осенью шестьдесят второго. Совсем скоро должно случиться — но что именно, Скотт не знал, на вопросы Ксавьер неизменно отвечал: «Это был несчастный случай» тоном, не оставляющим сомнений в том, что это неправда, как и в том, что при дальнейших расспросах в ход пойдёт телепатия, — то, что случилось, и дядя резко повзрослеет, а профессор… Его тогдашняя улыбка тоже была другой, в ней не было печальной мудрости, только искрящееся веселье и гордость за учеников, и профессор тоже выглядел моложе, двадцатипятилетним, не больше, хотя осенью шестьдесят второго ему как раз сравнялось тридцать. А что будет с остальными? Они тоже станут не по годам старше, и их улыбки станут другими, или они вовсе разучатся улыбаться?

А быть может, чьи-то улыбки, как дядина, тоже угасли навсегда?

Но гадать было незачем.

Ксавьер долго разглядывал снимок; выражение его лица было нечитаемо.

— Я думал, не сохранилось ни одного.

Голос тоже звучал бесстрастно и ровно.

Скотт не стал спрашивать, куда делись остальные фотографии. Ясно было, что они канули в ту лакуну длиной в одиннадцать лет, на разговоры о которых было наложено негласное табу. Этот снимок каким-то чудом всплыл из забвения, но его было недостаточно, чтобы приподнять завесу над тайной. Единственное, что можно сделать, — узнать, кто были эти люди.

—Они с дядей дружили? — Скотт показал на рыжего парня.

— Да. Это Шон Кэссиди, по прозвищу Баньши. Он умел испускать сверхзвуковые волны любой длины.

Дядя несколько раз упоминал какого-то Шона, но Скотт и не подозревал, что тот был его близким другом. Упущенная возможность кольнула сердце запоздалым сожалением.

— Они кажутся такими непохожими…

— Бывает, разные характеры притягиваются не только в любви, но и в дружбе, — многозначительно поднял брови профессор.

Как вы с Магнето, хотел сказать Циклоп. Но вместо этого спросил:

— Что с ним стало?

— Он тоже погиб во Вьетнаме. Годом позже Алекса. Хотел за него отомстить.

А я не смог его удержать, внезапно прочитал недоговорённое Скотт на гладкой маске просветлённой мудрости.

На снимке Шон Кэссиди улыбался так беззаботно, словно собирался жить вечно. Циклоп слышал, что молодёжь считает себя бессмертной, но ему самому слишком рано пришлось заглянуть в лицо смерти. Он вдруг задумался, что, наверное, никогда и не был по-настоящему молод. Но теперь ему оставалась лишь зависть к чужой молодости и глухая тоска о людях, которые были совсем близко, но остались незнакомцами, теперь уже навсегда. Дядя Алекс искал семью взамен отвергшей его, но Скотт был ещё слишком мал, а когда повзрослел — осталось только внести дядю и его друга в список потерь, в графу «не успел».

— А кто эта девушка?

Он уже думал, что профессор не ответит, когда наконец прозвучало:

— Моя сестра.

— У вас есть сестра?!

— Сводная. Её удочерили, когда мне было двенадцать, а ей — десять.

— Но почему у вас нет других её фотографий?

— Она не любила фотографироваться. Этот снимок, кажется, единственный.

Тон профессора был тем же самым, каким произносилось «Это был несчастный случай». Возможно даже, сестра — или её исчезновение из жизни Ксавьера — имела к этому какое-то отношение, а, следовательно, табу «несчастного случая» распространялось и на неё. Но всё-таки Скотт спросил:

— Она жива?

— Да, — и Ксавьер решил объяснить: — Она выросла и уехала, у неё своя жизнь.

Вырасти сестра профессора должна была задолго до осени шестьдесят второго года, прикинул Скотт. Вопрос, какая у неё была мутация, тоже вертелся на языке, но Ксавьер опередил, продолжая рассказ:

— Хэнка МакКоя без синей шерсти, узнать, конечно, трудно.

Узнать в сутулой жердине осанистого массивного Зверя было, пожалуй, немногим легче. Циклоп знал, что МакКой стал Зверем уже взрослым, видел его и в человеческом облике под действием ингибитора Икс-гена, но всегда думал, что в молодости он был крепким парнем, широкоплечим и мускулистым.

— Вторичная мутация повлияла и на телосложение?

— Это была не природная мутация. Хэнк в юности стыдился своих ног — внешность у него была, как видишь, идентична человеческой, а вот ноги уже такие, как сейчас, — и пытался это как-то скорректировать. Но первая версия препарата, который он разработал, оказалась неудачной, и Хэнк приобрёл свой звериный облик.

Циклоп не раз видел мутантов, уродовавших себя в угоду человеческим стандартам, но и подумать не мог, что МакКой — из их числа. Доктор Хэнк МакКой, так усердно занимавшийся популяризацией мутантов, так рьяно боровшийся за права собратьев и так много сделавший для них. Понятно, конечно, почему профессор и сам Хэнк никогда не рассказывали об этом — как тогда призывать мутантов не стыдиться себя и не прятаться.

Скотт давно смирился с тем, что истинный мир между людьми и мутантами увидят в лучшем случае его внуки, но с трудом подавлял досаду и злость каждый раз, как он видел жертву человеческой нетерпимости. Справившись с собой, он показал на последнего незнакомца — «акулью улыбку».

— Не узнаёшь? — Ксавьер насмешливо прищурился.

— Никак не могу. Лицо знакомое, но… — Скотт отрицательно тряхнул головой.

— Это же Эрик.

— Какой Эрик? — Имя даже не вызвало у Скотта никаких ассоциаций.

— Леншерр. — Теперь Ксавьер улыбался уже явно.

А Скотт-то был уверен, что после известия о наличии у профессора сестры его уже ничем не удивить…

— Это… это Магнето?! Не может быть!

— Скотт, — вздёрнул брови профессор, — что тебя так удивляет? Он постарел, конечно, но не до полной неузнаваемости.

— Но он… он УЛЫБАЕТСЯ!

Вообще-то, глава Братства мутантов не всегда бывал серьёзным. За годы борьбы Скотт не раз видел на его лице высокомерную усмешку превосходства, видел и коварную змеиную ухмылочку в уголках губ, при виде которой рука сама тянулась к визиру. Слышал его язвительный смех над побеждённым противником. Но представить, что Магнето способен вот так просто, по-человечески улыбаться — этого он никак не мог.

Профессор перестал улыбаться.

— Да, тогда он был другим… мы все были.

Может, когда-то и был — никто не родится террористом мирового масштаба. Но выходит, что последнюю грань, за которой он окончательно стал Магнето, Леншерр перешёл уже в зрелости, уже будучи знакомым с Ксавьером? Его профессор тоже не удержал? Впрочем, их отношения всегда были для Циклопа тёмным лесом, в первую очередь благодаря самому профессору. Он не очень-то и хотел в них разбираться: зная историю Магнето, тем не менее считал, что даже всё пережитое не оправдывает его действий. Теперь Скотт задумался: уважает он тайны учителя или прячет голову в песок. Но над этим следовало поразмыслить на досуге: слишком много вопросов подняла старая фотография, чтобы решить их за несколько минут.

— Это он учил дядю Алекса борьбе?

— Да.

Они прожили под одной крышей несколько месяцев — много больше, чем дядя Алекс провёл с семьёй брата. Как абсурдно, что злейший враг знал твоего родственника гораздо ближе, чем ты сам.

Ксавьер всё смотрел на снимок.

— И всё-таки в нём есть не только боль и гнев. Есть и доброта, я видел её и никогда не перестану надеяться.

Циклоп никогда не верил, что в Магнето осталось что-то доброе, и при всём своём уважении к профессору считал, что тот проявляет к противнику излишнюю мягкость, если не сказать мягкотелость. Но теперь, поглядев на улыбающегося Магнето, вдруг подумал, что, быть может, Ксавьер не так уж неправ.

— Надеяться и на то, что ты тоже её разглядишь.

Скотт поднёс снимок поближе к глазам. Он уже забыл, как выглядит солнечный день, и синее небо, и деревья в своих зелёных или красно-золотых нарядах — слишком давно его мир затянула багровая кварцевая пелена. Из этой пелены смотрели на него шестеро улыбающихся молодых людей, двое из которых уже никогда не состарятся. Улыбался дядя, обнимая своего рыжего приятеля, и Хэнк МакКой, и незнакомая сестра профессора. Улыбались профессор и Магнето, касаясь друг друга локтями. Так неужели человек, умеющий так улыбаться, с которым дружил профессор и дружил дядя, стал закоренелым злодеем, в котором давно умерло всё доброе и светлое?

— Я постараюсь, профессор.

***

А ведь был и седьмой — тот, кто сделал эту фотографию, но, видимо, на этом наблюдательность и острый ум, не выдержав обилия впечатлений, изменили Скотту. И слава богу, с облегчением вздохнул Ксавьер, когда дверь закрылась за Циклопом.

Мойра тогда тоже улыбалась, лучилась безмерным счастьем любви…

Не уйди Скотт сейчас, пришлось бы уже не умолчать, а солгать: не рассказывать же, как Алекс увозил её из особняка с пустыми глазами и пустой памятью, только на губах ещё оставалась жалкая тень улыбки влюблённой женщины, ожидающей поцелуя.


End file.
